


The Time When Daniel Got His Key Chain...

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [21]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Daniel and Johnny's day at the beach after Johnny's birthday.  It demanded a little more fleshing out:)





	The Time When Daniel Got His Key Chain...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshipper/gifts).



> YAAY!! Pinkshipper let this little plotbunny hop into my lap the other day! Thank you, mah friend <3!! This is for the Cobra Kai Beach Challenge going on, on Tumblr. Go review the challenge over there to find out more about it!
> 
> These events take place after Blue Monday and around the middle of Tenderness of my Deleted Scenes #TeenLawRusso series. If you haven't yet, please go and read those chapters...heck EMPjoy the whole series!!
> 
> Let me know whatcha think below!! I just LOVE the beach and summertime!! This put me right there in the middle of the boardwalk...I need to find an ocean...STAT!!
> 
> This one has a LOT of conversation in it. I hope I got the voices right...I am pretty pleased with it. *dreamy sigh* HAPPY FOURTH of JULY to those in the USA! Well...it's the 4th everywhere...but you know what I mean :P!!

 

*Beach MoodBoard made by the FANTABULOUS  - cobrakaiseriesfan on Tumblr.  All CREDIT goes to her!!   Inspired by this chapter.  THANK YOU, PINKIE!!  (I just learned how to put pics on here...watch out...I'm UNSTOPPABLE NOW!!  LOL!!)

 

 

"Hey Sexy..."

  
"Knock it off..."

  
"Last night was really something, huh..."

  
"I'd say it was...something...alright."

  
"Did you enjoy yourself?"

  
"Hmm...not sure...you'll have to refresh my memory."

  
"I find that  _hard_  to believe."

  
A breathy laugh on the other end of the phone.

  
"I need to see you today."

  
"We were out pretty late last night...celebrating...I think my mom was wanting me to help around the house."

  
"Screw that, LaRusso...get out of it."

  
"You're getting pushy in your old age."

  
"Dick."

  
"The name calling doesn't help...asshole."

  
"See me today."

  
"Where are we going?"

  
"Meet me on the boardwalk at 10."

  
"It's 8:45 now!! I'm just waking up here..."

  
"Well that means you better move it...see ya later...sexy." He repeated with a suggestive tone.

 

Daniel rode his bike down to the beach. It was about a 10 block ride and by the time he made it there he was sore. He was already exhausted from the night before. He had a lot of time to think about what had happened on the ride over. They had taken it farther than they had in the past. He couldn't keep his lopsided silly grin from his face as he remembered just how good Johnny had made him feel. He loved being kissed by him. The feel of his mouth on his neck, his clavicle. He shook his head. He pushed himself faster on the bike. He couldn't wait to see Johnny again. To see that cocky smile, that knowing look in his eye. He would even take his playful mocking, just so that all attention was on him.

  
He rolled into the parking lot that covered one area of the beach and looked around. He looked at his watch. He was only about five minutes late. The perspiration was already on his forehead and arms, the sun beating down. He knew today was going to be a hot one.

  
He saw Johnny leaning against his car at one end of the parking lot. His arms were folded across his chest. He was wearing cut-off blue jean shorts and a thin black t-shirt. His black headband securely on his head. Daniel slowly peddled his bike over to him.

  
"Bout time."

  
"Whatever...you know how hard it is to ride this shitty bike 10 blocks?"

  
"Nope...can't say I do...when you gonna get a car, LaRusso?"

  
"When you gonna remember to pick me up sometime?"

  
"You look sweaty...." Johnny said, changing the subject.

  
"Gee...do you think so?" Daniel said giving him a shove. They both started walking toward the boardwalk. Daniel spotted a bike rack and securely locked his bike up.

  
"I'll give you a ride home."

  
"You're too kind."

  
They stood there for a moment, looking awkwardly at one another. Daniel looked off down the boardwalk and the beach. It was already becoming packed with morning joggers, beach bums and tourists. Tons of kids were out running up and down the boardwalk and music from the shops and booths were announcing a great time. He looked back at Johnny. He had followed Daniel's eyes, reading his thoughts.

  
"I want to...but...you're right...too many people now."

  
Daniel laughed nervously. "Well...later." He said nodding. He took his place beside Johnny as they both crossed the busy strip of cars driving up and down the road. People were cruising at about 5 miles an hour so it was easy to cross and wave at drivers on the road. Daniel lagged behind and Johnny grabbed his hand dragging him the rest of the way. He threw it away from him when they reached the walk. He walked about a step ahead of him.

"Wow...this is Awesome..." Daniel said looking around at all of the things there was to see and do.

Johnny looked at everything and yawned. "Yeah...I guess." He stopped at a cart and bought two cokes. He tossed one at Daniel who caught it easily.

"Something tells me you've been here more than once." Daniel peered into a comic book shop. "Let's look in here!"  
Most of the morning was spent going in and out of shops. Johnny loved watching Daniel's enthusiasm over the little things. What he wanted to do was secret him away somewhere. He hadn't properly told him good morning, but there never seemed to be an opportunity.

Several times they caught each other staring at the other. They brushed arms when standing side by side goosebumps rising instantly to their skin. Johnny liked the way Daniel paused closing his eyes when their skin met. He did it a few times to get the same reaction.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Maybe."

"You're not gonna make this easy are you?"

"Nope."

Daniel shook his head and smiled slyly. "You know I can play too, right?"

He walked off ahead of Johnny looking back and winking at him. He gave his best side-ways smile, his dimple showing. Johnny felt like his legs were locked in cement. His head felt fuzzy. He ran to catch up with Daniel.

They had moved on to the carnival section of the boardwalk. Most of the crowds of people were clustered here. Barkers were shouting out for their daily suckers...promising big prizes to anyone with skill.

They stopped at a milk bottle game and watched as a few guys looking to be in their mid-twenties tried their luck, throwing baseballs at the towers, attempting to knock them down.

"They're doing it all wrong." Johnny said with confidence.

"How so?"

"Look at the way they're pitching it. You gotta put a spin on the ball."

"I've never seen you take something so seriously. It's just a game...and a way to get that money out of your pocket."

"I'll show ya."

"Ok...I'm ready to see you...impress me." Daniel said handing him a baseball.

Johnny took three shots. He hit the milk bottles all three times, knocking each one over instantly. He smiled, dusting his knuckles on his chest.

"Well..." Daniel said, as the barker handed down a large inflatable hammer. Johnny put it over his shoulder and walked on without comment. He knew what he could do. 

They played a few more games, trying to one up the other. Johnny was finding he had to really put some effort in, because Daniel could hold his own. They shot basketballs into mechanically moving hoops, they played ski ball winning piles of tickets. The competition between the two took the edge off the other tension that had been building between them. They lost themselves in the games. Both laughed and egged each other on collecting prizes and keeping score.

When they finally collapsed, exhausted at a lunch counter. Johnny ordered hot dogs with everything on them and passed one to Daniel.

"Having fun?"

"I really am...takes my mind off of...stuff." Daniel said taking a big bite of his hot dog.

"You deserve to be happy." Johnny said studying him. His mood turned serious.

Daniel blushed and pitched some of his hot dog bun to the gathering seagulls. They swarmed down and attached the bits of bread. Daniel watched them, too shy to look at the boy next to him.

"I wanna kiss you."

"Johnny..."

Johnny rubbed is thumb alongside Daniel's pinky finger. He felt it twitch softly. "Let's go somewhere." He left no question of what his intent was.

"Where...?" Daniel said breathlessly, flicking his eyes around the boardwalk.

Daniel was driving him crazy, with the way he was looking at him, big brown eyes, searching his own crystal blues. When he swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed deliciously at his throat, he knew he had to find someplace fast.

Johnny scouted around and spotted a gap between two buildings. He could easily slide them between there or go around the back. "Come on...hurry." He got up determinedly and strode to the buildings. Daniel followed closely behind. They refrained from touching one another. People cut in between them as they made a beeline for the gap. Johnny turned around as Daniel lagged behind. He sighed in frustration as Daniel dodged a couple of old ladies, looking at Johnny shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

Johnny grabbed his hand and tugged him the rest of the way. They stumbled in the sand and Johnny pulled Daniel over to the back of the building, pressing his back against the sun-heated slats. Daniel winced, but tolerated it as Johnny brought his face close. They were both panting.

"I've missed you."

"I've been here all day."

"You know what I mean." Johnny punctuated each word with quick kisses to his lips. Daniel's hands hovered over Johnny's shoulders. He was dizzy with want, not quite touching, not quite giving in. His dark eyes betrayed no emotion. He licked his lips, hypnotizing Johnny, pulling him to his body.

"You're such a fucking tease...you know that right." Johnny said going for the Adam's apple that had been driving him wild. He sucked on it, making Daniel gasp.

"I'm just being me." He said, his voice low with a slight tremble. His hands had moved to Johnny's hair, running his fingers through the thick blonde locks. He removed Johnny's headband, holding it in his hand as he continued threading his fingers through.

"Give me that." Johnny said pausing his trek over mocha brown skin. Daniel held the headband out to him.  
Johnny took it and wrapped it around Daniel's wrist like a bracelet. Daniel kissed the top of his forehead as he watched Johnny work.

"You can hold onto this for the day."

Daniel smiled. He knew that it was an important move for Johnny. "Thanks, man."

"Don't get your panties wet over it, Danielle." Johnny said laughing. The heat had died off of the situation and now they looked at each other and smiled happily. Johnny leaned back against the wall and took Daniel's braceleted hand, lacing fingers with him.

"I wish we could do this all the time." Daniel said.

"Yeah..."

"I'm tired of hiding."

"I know...but I don't know what to do about it. C'mon we better get back to our stuff before someone runs off with it." Johnny didn't like thinking too hard about what was going on between them. He just wanted to be flirty and happy with Daniel. He made him feel good.

"I'll race ya."

"You're on."

They found some kids playing with all the junk they had won at the games. The nice guy that Daniel was, instantly gave them away scruffing the heads of a few of the boys and smiling at the girls. Johnny watched, a smile on his lips. He was learning a lot about who Daniel was.

Later on they stopped into a souvenir shop that had a lot of beach gear and surf junk. There were racks of sunglasses all retro and shuttered. Johnny and Daniel tried several on, Daniel mimicking riding a surfboard in front of a mirror while Johnny, thumbs in his belt loops watched him, laughing and shaking his head.

Johnny was in the mirror making his hair look like the guy from the Flock of Seagulls when Daniel shoved him playfully on the arm.

"You're an idiot!"

"Hey...I think I'm gonna rock this look at school, Monday!"

"You do and I don't know you!"

Johnny laughed and put the glasses back. He walked by a couple of racks of key chains and magnets. He almost passed them by but abruptly stopped when he saw a surfboard key chain with a beach scene painted on it. He wouldn't have noticed if the name Daniel hadn't been airbrushed on it. He picked it up off the rack and smiled to himself. Daniel came and peered over his shoulder. "Whatcha got?"

"Nothin...beat it."

"Let me see!" He started reaching around Johnny's back brushing up close behind him. He casually swiped at his stomach with his hands. Johnny held the key chain above his head. Daniel took the opportunity to tickle his ribs. "Hey...cut it out!"  
He pushed past Daniel on the way to the counter. After buying the key chain he left the store with Daniel on his heels. "Here."

He shoved the bag in Daniel's hand and walked away. He started walking to the rides at the end of the boardwalk. He wanted to get to the Ferris Wheel. It was looming large at the end of the walk. He smiled at the thought of getting Daniel alone up in the air. Daniel opened the bag and pulled out the key chain. He looked at Johnny's retreating back and rubbed his thumb over his name. He clutched it in his hand tightly and followed Johnny to the rides.

\-----

They were high in the air leaning back against the seat. Daniel tentatively looked over the side at the boardwalk and people below. He was afraid of heights but he was not going to admit it. He gripped the bar tightly and gulped.

"What's wrong, LaRusso?" Johnny said leaning way back, his arm draped along the back of the seat.

"Nothin...nothin." Daniel said unconvincingly.

"Don't tell me...not a fan of heights?"

"What gave that away?"

"Well you're about to break that bar in half...for starters." He said nodding at Daniel's hands.

"Shut up...just stop talking about it."

Johnny took the moment to pitch the seat forward rocking it back and forth.

"JOHNNY!! What the hell!!" Daniel locked himself around the side of the seat, refusing to let go.

"C'mere."

"NO!"

"Come on, LaRusso...lean back...it's ok...I'll hold on to you."

"I don't trust you."

"C'mon..." Johnny said gently prying his arms away from the poles he had latched himself on to. They had gone around another time and Daniel was starting to feel nauseous.

"Look...I won't let you go...ok?" He had eased Daniel's hands away and put them around his chest. "Lean back...it's ok." He said whispering and soothing him.

They had gone up again and Daniel buried his face in Johnny's chest, shutting his eyes tightly. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Cause you like me..." He said mouthing the words into Daniel's hair. He kept his lips there until Daniel's breathing calmed. He rubbed circles into Daniel's t-shirt, shushing and whispering softly to him.

"The jury's out on that one." He said looking up into Johnny's eyes. He smiled a teasing smile and chanced a kiss. He only hoped that no one could see them from above.

"Mmmm...Keep doing that LaRusso, and I'll start making this rock again." Johnny said kissing him back, sliding his tongue into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel laced his fingers back into Johnny's hair, leaning back in the seat letting Johnny kiss him deeper. The seat stopped moving and Johnny lifted his head. "Look..."

They were at the very top of the Ferris Wheel. They could see the ocean stretching far as the eye could see. The beach with its white sands was inviting them to come and walk along its shore and play within the waves. Daniel's eyes sparkled with the sun glinting on the ocean. "Can we?" He said looking down at the boy who was watching his reactions and falling harder for him after every move.

"Of course...I want to show you...everything." The wheel started moving again and Daniel laced his fingers back through Johnny's. This was turning out to be the most perfect day.


End file.
